Take my hand
by weirdocareful
Summary: She was his responsibility, his burden, his punishment. He would be there for her whether he wanted to or not. But amidst of it all he would soon realize that he was the one being helped. Forced to volunteer at the hospital to make amends, Sasuke ends up being tied to a weak, pitiful Hyuuga who is more complicated than he would have ever thought.
1. Perception and reality

**I really need to stop succumbing to these plot bunnies. **

* * *

He didn't care how she got here. He didn't care about what was wrong with her. He didn't care how she became like this.  
Ultimately, he didn't give a shit about the woman.

But she was his responsibility now, whatever she needed he would provide. If she was unattended to, hurt, or even unhappy his time here would be extended. She was his burden, yet his chance for atonement. He depended on her, just as much as she did him right now.

Onyx eyes trailed up her sickly pale form, lingering at the wet stains on her hospital gown. He was quick enough to catch her head bowing apologetically, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as her shaky fingers touched her quivering lips. He sighed heavily, grabbing the emptied glass on her lap, glaring at her discreetly while wiping the rim. She was too weak to even hold a glass long enough to finish drinking.

He hated her already. But he didn't have a choice.

Grunting in annoyance he filled the glass _again, _ignoring her whimpers.  
With a tight grip on the glass he pressed the rim on to her pale lips, his scowl deepening despite his efforts to keep his emotions at bay.

"Drink," He ordered firmly, watching her crack her lips open slightly, glugging down the liquid at a painfully slow pace. A part of him wanted to tilt the glass high impatiently, risk spilling more water on to her gown just so he'd be able put the damned glass down.

But he couldn't. He didn't have the freedom to do what he wanted, not until his time here was up.  
Carelessly he slammed the empty glass on to the bedside table, watching her sigh and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

She smiled at him, one of warmth and sincerity; a smile that he hoped never to see again.  
His gaze then directed to the soft delicate hand brushing his, a gesture of gratitude he presumed.  
He retracted his hand, frowning at the woman as she blinked innocently at him.

He rubbed the hard skin staring impassively back at her.

"I don't like physical contact."

He watched her fidget under the sheets and chew on her lip, looking at him through her lashes before she 'spoke' with her hands. Sasuke watched her movements, recognizing some, totally blur about the others. He was required to learn about sign language, but he didn't bother reading the book Sakura gave him, nor did he seek tutelage.

He decided the basic knowledge he had of it was enough. He could understand the gist of what she was trying to say.

_You don't want to be here do you? _

He raised a brow, wondering if he was really that transparent. Or maybe, he was trying to seem so.

"I don't, not at all." He said bluntly.

The Uchiha shifted in his seat, watching her tilt her head in question and raise her shoulders.  
He smirked understandingly.

"I am forced to be here, punishment for leaving the village." He decided to get more comfortable, resting his chin on his fist as he eyed her.

"As if tolerating Naruto's shit isn't punishment enough," He shrugged.

Sasuke watched her stifle her giggle with curious eyes, finding her silent laughter a rarity. She pushed her long flowing indigo locks back as she smiled widely at him, cheeks dusted with pink as she continued.

_That's not nice. _

"I am not nice."

Abruptly she smiled warmly again, startling the man.  
Her hands began to craft out her thoughts once again, though he was sure he misinterpreted it this time, the look on her face said otherwise.

_I don't think so. _

His smirk grew wider, slightly mocking not that she'd notice.  
A living soul in Konoha actually thought the infamous Uchiha traitor wasn't a bad man? How interesting. He took a few moments to actually respond, his eyes glinting with amusement and bewilderment.

"Ah," He scratched his chin, shrugging nonchalantly.

"It's either you're very stupid or very naive; maybe both."

He actually chuckled as she puffed her cheeks, flushing as she sunk into her lumpy mattress, shoulders slumping.

"Well, we shall see."

Only a sheltered inexperienced brat would be so trusting and forgiving. A person who's life has been nothing but calm water and smooth sailing. He didn't know what he hated more about her right now.

* * *

He found all of this comical in a way, asking a man who couldn't even take care of himself to take care of another. Comical, and at the same time worrying. Naruto picked his nose, eyeing the two by the kitchen counter, discreetly eavesdropping.

"How was your first day of volunteering?" Sakura sucked her fingers, nodding and deciding the gravy needed just another pinch of salt.

Sasuke grimaced, watching the rosette handle the cooking and the kitchen as though it were hers instead of his. He didn't understand the reason why they felt it would be 'fun' to have dinner together every day at _his _apartment.

"Shit." Sasuke peeked under the pot cover, frowning. Was that how tomato soup was supposed to look like?

"The woman is infuriatingly weak and pathetically frail; couldn't even lift a finger properly."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, adjusting her apron before her striking jade eyes shifted to meet his obsidian orbs.

"Sasuke-kun, I told you. Things like this require patience and effort. You can't treat Hinata like you do with most people."

"Why? Because she is a pampered little Hyuuga princess?" Sasuke snorted.

"You're full of bullshit, Sakura."

Sakura flushed with anger, stomping her foot with so much force that the entire apartment felt like it shook. Sasuke folded his arms, sighing as he prepared for a showdown with the angry kunoichi, ignoring Naruto's yelp as he thumped on to the ground.

"Not because of that!"

"Then what?"

"You've obviously never read her file like I told you to." Sakura folded her arms, eyes darkening.

"I didn't, why should I? All I need to do is wipe her ass; I don't need to know why she is there in the first place."

"Yes, you do Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sounded breathless.

"Have you any idea of how sensitive her situation is? No, you don't. If you want any chance of completing your punishment I suggest you take some effort into caring for Hinata."

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked though he found nothing about this particular conversation funny. The dark haired man adjusted his hair and grabbed the pot filled with his failed tomato soup.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura furrowed her brows, watching him retreat with the large red pot in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you – "

"Sleep. Night." The man kicked his room door open with his foot, glancing at the blonde idiot staring at him with narrow blue eyes.

"Remember to clean the dishes and lock the door on your way out."

Was the last thing he said before he slammed the door shut with his foot, ignoring Sakura's grumbles of how the room would be messy if the tomato soup got all over the place.  
He was already tired of all this.

* * *

"Give these to her; she'd be more than happy." His supervisor, practically the only person besides the Hyuuga who was able to be in his presence without bursting to tears or soiling their pants handed him a pack filled with cut out square coloured papers.

Sasuke glanced at the stack before raising his brows at the woman.

"Hinata loves origami." She stated simply.

"Ah." Sasuke rolled his eyes, stuffing the packed papers into his pocket.

"Be good to her, she is a nice girl, very sensitive. Just... things were complicated for her." The woman nodded, flashing a sad smile.

"What? She messed up in a mission? Tried to protect someone? Got caught in cross fire? Consequences of being a shinobi." Sasuke's voice was filled with disdain, unable to comprehend what was so special about the Hyuuga's case.

The nurse furrowed her brows, frowning at the Uchiha.

"You don't know?" She sounded disbelieving.

Sasuke made a face, showing just how clueless he was about the case.  
The woman's eyes fell, as though she hated just to think about it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious at this point.

"That girl, tried to kill herself."


	2. Inscrutable

**A/N: First things first, thanks for all your positive reviews, really gets me pumped!  
Anyways, on to the questions! A lot of you seem to be wondering why Hinata tried to kill herself well, sorry kiddies, you'll just have to keep reading and find out :P  
As for the woman who is Sasuke's supervisor, an OC. Not much importance but she does have some relevance. Hoho, anyway on to the next chapter *crosses fingers***

* * *

_**By some act of god, she survived; not even a scratch on her.  
Since she regained consciousness never once had she uttered a word.**_

* * *

Weak, feeble fingers were hard at work; transforming flimsy sheets of paper into works of art.  
They weren't particularly amazing, flawed and crumpled but they held aesthetics of their own.  
A light smile adorned her doll like features; pale eyes sneakily stole glances at the stoic man seated next to her, unaware of his intense gaze.

Sasuke was all she had thought him to be; quiet and distant, mysterious and uncaring.  
He didn't compliment her or ask her if she needed anything. He wasn't really gentle, nor did he seem concerned for her. She wasn't fond of his rough ways or irate scowls, but for some reason she found him refreshing. She found him interesting.

There was something about him that she couldn't help but like. Something about him that she wanted to reach out to.

"Mm!" She chirped, smiling brightly as she flaunted off the fruit of her recent labours.

The man's dark gaze fell to the black folded paper in her tiny little palms, raising a brow.

"Flower." He grunted, leaning back on his seat with his arms folded.

Hinata blinked at him, lips pursed. He furrowed his brows for a split second, a frown reaching his lips as he examined her expression, the look in her eyes.

"You made this for me?"

She nodded, smiling, urging him to take it.

_I chose black because I thought it was your favourite. _

He watched her hands move as he took the origami in his own hand, turning and eyeing it cautiously.

"Why would you think that?" His brows knotted, slightly confused.

The woman hesitated, contemplating for a moment before pointing to her eyes.

"Because it's the colour of my eyes?"

A blush rose to her cheeks as he snorted, her head sinking into the loose hospital gown like a turtle.

"That's some logic."

Expecting a slight upward twitch in his lips or even a slight tinge of appreciation in his eyes the woman was disappointed when she noticed his expression to be as empty as ever, unaffected.  
She was even more let down as he stuffed it into his pocket carelessly, eyes rolled to heaven.

_It's going to get ruined. _

She pouted pitifully, staring at his slightly bulging pocket.

"It won't." He patted his pocket, which only served to increase her worry.

Her eyes drifted to her lap as she bit the inside of her cheek with unease.  
She wished he'd be more concerned, more careful. But he was forced to be here. He was forced to take care of someone he barely knew. He was stuck somewhere he didn't want to be but still, he was trying. That was good enough.

Once again a quizzical jet black brow rose as that smile of hers returned with full force, beaming at him with a carefree expression. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

He'd helped this broken woman today more than he had with anyone else in his entire life.  
He fed her when she was hungry, gave her water when she was thirsty, helped her to the toilet, brought her to her baths, tolerated her random conversations and spent nearly the whole day with her.

But still, he couldn't figure her out.

Anger ignited.  
Curiosity aroused.

He didn't understand her at all. He knew nothing of her and it angered him the most for some reason. Questions would pop to his mind and fade unanswered. No matter how much it drove him up the wall he wouldn't peep words about his bewilderment. He didn't care, and he didn't want to seem so.

A few months from now she'd be gone and this would all be a dreaded fading memory.  
He'd just have to tolerate the disarray of his thoughts. He'd have to tolerate the presence of someone he couldn't crack.

* * *

It was hard to focus on anything. No matter how important a mission, how fatally serious his condition, there was always her stuck in his mind.

He would step out with only one direction in his plan but after a few steps he'd make a detour, walking aimlessly around the streets he knew so well until it was dark. Then he'd head home, with the excuse that visiting hours would be over by now.

Days would continue on like that, with him making excuses each and every time he set foot outside with intention to see her.

It was drizzling, a bad omen. He'd kick off his slippers and head inside.  
It was Sunday; if he came home late his mother would nag. He'd sigh and shrug his shoulders and head inside.  
He was half way to the hospital, roses in hand, only to stop abruptly realizing that she'd prefer something less extravagant like daises. He tosses the bouquet and drags his feet home, heart clenched, thoughts in a mess.

The honest truth, he was afraid.  
Afraid of whether or not she was doing okay, if she had strength, if she was suffering.  
Afraid of whether or not she would even want to see him.

Nobody would have expected Hinata to do something like that. She was a determined, hopeful, strong willed girl. Was the incident a moment of weakness or a cry for help?  
Was he too negligent to even notice what she was going through?

Kiba was usually one who stood tall and unrelenting, smug and stubborn. He was stupidly brave and outgoing, but with this particular problem he just felt weak. He didn't want to be weak anymore, he wanted to be there. He was worried for her. He wanted to see her.

He missed her.

* * *

He could go now. He should go now.  
But he was stuck to the chair, onyx eyes gazing hard at her face framed by her soft indigo tresses.  
She wanted him to stay until she fell asleep, and now she was, breathing rhythmically and lost in her own world of dreams.

Yet he stayed put, unable to take his eyes of her.  
The Hyuuga was an enigma, one that got him wondering for every second he spent with her.  
He couldn't accept the fact that he didn't seem to be able to see through her infuriating happy exterior.

He didn't understand.  
He didn't understand her and it was consuming him.

It was like a plague, infecting his mind and drowning him in his own foolish curiosity.

The moment he reached home he rummaged through the drawers, letting some of the papers and stationery fly and thump on to the ground. He hissed in annoyance, banging his hands on to the edge of the table glaring at the creased origami on the table top.

He had thrown it away but picked it back up after a few minutes.  
He'd keep every single tiny clue he had. He'd figure that woman out. He would.

Desperate, he got on his arms and knees, head peeking under his bed, eyes searching.  
He pulled out the stack of books Sakura gave him for his volunteer work, grunting as he let them drop on to his hard mattress.

He picked up the book on sign language, thinking it would be a good start.  
Plopping on to the chair lazily, Sasuke began flipping through the pages eyes scrolling through as fast as he could, focused and attentive.

He would learn everything he could, tend to every need she had.  
Her happy armour was filled with chinks he just had to be sharp enough to catch them. He'd find a way through that armour and expose the truth behind her smile.

He'd break her.

* * *

"It was adorable!" Sakura squealed, gripping Naruto and shaking his shoulders in excitement. Naruto sighed solemnly, blue eyes turning away from the rosette.

"I know, I know Sakura-Chan you told me like ten times already!"

"Did I tell you that the book was practically stuck to his chest?!" She giggled.

"Yes." Naruto sighed once more, shoulders slumping.

"It's so nice to see him taking initiative!" She clasped her hands in front of her; grinning blindingly.

"He's changing I think. He's actually starting to care. Maybe we haven't lost the old Sasuke-kun yet!" She elbowed the blonde, not noticing the knot in his brows.  
Naruto was sceptical, teeth scraping his cheek cells. Something felt odd. Sasuke was up to something.

Yes, out of all the people in Konoha, Naruto was probably the only one who gave Sasuke the most chances, the one who kept focusing on his good side. But he was also the one who knew Sasuke the most; he knew of the darkness in his heart, the burden of vengeance he bore on his shoulders, his madness. So nobody could blame him for having second thoughts when it came to the Uchiha. He could never be too sure.

* * *

He sniffed, squinting at her distinct scent.  
Black eyes stared at the mop of indigo hair resting on his shoulder, trying to figure out her scent.  
Even her scent was a conundrum.

"Walk." The hand he had hooked around her waist guided her from the toilet, her grip on his shoulder and collar tightening, teeth sinking into her reddening lip.

The way she held on to him was as if even for a moment if her fingers relented she'd fall and crash.  
He wasn't one who enjoyed any type of contact, neither was patience his forte; and at the rate she was moving he wished he could just scoop her up and toss her on to bed.

But he'd be lying if he said he completely hated it. Pride surged through his veins, to know that he was the one in power, to know she depended on him wholly; it reduced the heat of his anger. As he seated her on the edge of the bed, she shied away and blushed like a little naked lamb.

He watched her fidget, hands wringing, feet swaying.

"Is something bothering you?"

A purple-ish brow arched, surprised by his question.  
He'd been acting strange, a little too caring all of a sudden. Did he have a good day?

_When will my walk therapy start? _

"Tomorrow,"

"Mm..." Hinata nodded, slipping her legs under the blanket.

Sasuke watched her with the eyes of a hawk, recalling every single detail he read from the books.  
The more he went along with whatever she wanted the more she'd trust him. The more vulnerable she'd be.

"Do you need anything?"

For Hinata, he was acting weird. Anyhow, it was a good kind of weird she guessed.

_Just don't leave until I fall asleep. _

Sasuke blinked, nodding in silent reply.

_If you want, you could read me a story. _

Hinata grinned, eyes shining hopefully.

"What."

Sasuke frowned, watching her open the drawer of her bedside table, a thin, old looking hardcover book in her hand. He took it, brows furrowed.

"Don't tell me you're blind too."

He got to witness her silent laughter once again, temporarily losing himself at the sight of it. It was delicate and gentle, sweet and filled with purity; something unexplainable.

_I just like it when people read to me. _

She shrugged, smiling warmly.

"Of course you do." Sasuke sighed, flipping the book open with his thumb, trying not to scowl at the bright pictures and words. She liked fairy tales, what a shocker.

Jaws clenched, the urge to slap the book shut and throw it at her increasing steadily.

"Once upon a time," He spoke through grit teeth, eyes darkening scarily.

The way his brows twitched, his deepening scowl, she watched it all with a knowing smile.  
So much anger within the depths of those attractive eyes of his, an emotion she knew all too well.  
He was so disturbed sometimes it was like he was the reflection of her old self. A reminder of what it was like not so long ago.

She wished she could help.

His lips shut close, the feel of her soft skin on his, stopping the train of words coming out from his mouth. Fingers brushed his skin and lips curved in a way that words or actions weren't needed to convey what she felt. He just knew what she meant to say.

_Thank you for trying. _

Hinata adjusted herself comfortably on the mattress, peeking to see if he was still there from time to time. A puzzled look etched on his face, rubbing the hand she had touched as he watched her succumb to sleep. Another day, another day went by with him still clueless about the woman,  
another day with confused thoughts and unanswered questions.

He had time. He'd need patience.  
All of it would unveil soon.

Just like that this inscrutable girl became his new mark, his new obsession.

* * *

**Reviews would be very much appreciated. **


End file.
